


Game Prompt Thing

by Jaded_Quill_Love



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 5 years worth of shit, F/M, Help, I guess strongish language sometimes, I havent written anythign in a quadrillion years, Josey is a hitwoman, Seriouly long term, The characters are from a long term roleplay and is actually an alternative universe off of it, The characters are original characters of mine and a very close friend of mine, This was a prompt from a friend and i needed a place to post this, send help, this has nothing to do with anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_Quill_Love/pseuds/Jaded_Quill_Love
Summary: This wont mean anything to anyone but i mean idk read it if youd like, i wouldnt mind getting creative critique. I'd love it





	Game Prompt Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be shit, I just banged this out in one go. Don't expect much man.

Prompt; Hitman doesn’t kill target, falls in love.  
Josey and Alfred

The ornate cherry door slammed open, knocking into a shelf and sending forgotten dust-covered knick knacks to the plush carpeting below. A small figure stood just inside the threshold, upon first glance one would be lead to believe the petite red head were a youth. Across from her, sitting at a large cherry desk was a much larger man, black hair and a natural olive complexion a striking contrast to the dark skinned fiery maned girl. He currently had his full attention cast to the top of the shiny well kept table under his hands, filling out a mountain of paperwork.  
"You called, Viho?" Finally, Viho's eyes raised, brown meeting green.  
"Thankyou for making it so soon Josephine, I understand you're quite busy as of late," he mused, leaning back and smiling kindly. Josey scoffs, walking into the room and dropping into a plush chair in front of the boss.  
"Viho, please. Josephine is just what my Pa calls me. Josey, that's all you need," viho gawffs at the girl, before leaning forward, his expression falling to business. Josey holds her place, but her body becomes tense, ready to react as needed.  
"Unfortunately this is not a call of pleasure, I have a need for your services," he opens a drawer, and after a few moments of searching, pulls a manila folder and tosses across the desk into her reach. Josey hesitates for a moment before sitting forward and picking up the files, opening them tentatively.  
"Since when does the Notaku family need assistance exterminating a target? Where is you 'Silent Death'? Has she gone AWOL again," Josey asks, an almost bored tone cutting in the other wise silent room.  
"My employee had some.... familial matters to attend to," Josey snorts unattractively,  
"Did her 'guardian angel' finally kick the damn bucket? the old fucks been one foot in the grave for a long time now, it was just a matter of time," Viho's shoulders tense and his face pinches, Josey immediately recoils.  
"Anyway, the target is Alfred Aironi. owner and head mechanic of Al's Road Rash Repair-" Josey sighs, tossing the folder back onto the desk, papers flying loosely around.  
"Yea i know this fuck, he ripped me off after I took my Jeep in after I accidentally hit a light pole," A thick eyebrow raised, a silent question, "I was having a little fun, don't ask," Viho only responds with shrug.  
"Well your little friend owes a small debt to the family and has been a little more than uh- evasive at best. So I'm forced to call the debt collector on this one," Josey stands, mirrored by viho before he shadows her to the still wide door. Before reaching the threshold, Viho offers a handshake. Josey accepts in a sign of solidarity, before turning, being greeted by a man of slight build. Not quite Viho's impressive build, and not quite as dark as Josey's chocolate complexion, but almost a nice middle of the two. His small but bright mono lidded eyes contrasting against the darkness of his thick brown hair, face dusted in an adorable sprinkling of freckles. Josey unmistakably recognized this man as the boss's beau, Arlo. The new arrival smiled kindly at Josey and she immediately returned it, his sweet personality infectious by mere proximity. Josey almost lost herself in silent appreciation of the adorableness of the man, his bright white teeth slightly gaped in the middle extenuating his overall cuteness, she had to remind herself this was the fiancee of one of the most powerful men on this side of the globe. She cleared her throat, re-grounding herself in this reality before smoothly striding past Arlo, leaving the two in the doorway.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Josey grumbles, the over sized round sunglasses perched high on the bridge of her nose. She'd been sitting in the parking spot for nearly three hours now and the grease stained bastard has yet to show up, she was beginning to grow weary of the wait but she knew it'd work out for her in the end if she'd just stay put. She pulled the visor down to use the mirror, Her hair was drawn back in the common place high pony tail, the bright red locks curled loosely but nature alone, hanging just past her shoulder blades. She'd elected to wear a simple black tshirt and a pair of jeans, red lipstick highlighting her lush lips as a speck of colour to her otherwise plain outfit. she'd hoped to be as unassuming as possible, the boldness of her tactics were going to attract a lot of attention as it were. She flipped the mirror back up and settled back into her wait.

After a stewing for another thirty minutes, Josey finally witnesses her opportunity. The open sign struggles to life and the mark stands outside, propping the door open, in hopes to quell the inevitable heat from building inside. The red head exits her car daintily, hitting the lock as she walked towards the black haired man. As she made her approach, she allowed herself to take him in, he was fair skinned with a too tight white tshirt, which had am old grease stain smeared across his chest. He was turned to his side from her, talking to someone inside the shop. Her mark disappeared into the shop- perfect. She slipped in several steps behind, undetected, and noted an older man with her mark, she stood to a wall as close as possible. She peaked around the corner of the wall into the shop, near the counter stood the mark and a much older man. he'd long since grey'd but Josey could tell he was and still is quite a handsome man, he was dressed in biker leathers with a pristine white T-shirt and wore reflective sunglasses. She realized he had a very interesting feature, larger portions of his face were much lighter in tone than other parts, an advanced case of Vitiligo she mused to herself. His weather worn face held an almost gentle expression visible even around the sunglasses. Josey pulls a knife from a sheath on her hip, weapon of choice, as she waits for her perfect time to strike.  
"Son, The old place looks good. You've been keeping your promise." The mark chuckles uncomfortably, casting his face to the ground, to Josey it seemed shamefully.  
"Thanks- dad, I've been- It's been hard but, i just couldn't let the old girl go." His hand came up to stroke through his thick raven hair, tousling it attractively- wait what. The older man placed a hand on the marks shoulder,  
"I know, you've done really well. I know working the garage isnt the most dazzling career choice, your brother made his mark as a fancy talk show host-"  
"I know dad, Kian's way more successful than i could ever dream to be, moms real proud of how big of a difference in the world he's making and how beautiful his supermodel girlfriend is." The man mutters bitterly, stepping away from his father. Josey frowns herself, softly reminding herself of her task. Her job, she musn't allow herself to see her targets as anything more that just that, her target. She snaps back to the scene in front of her, the father moved forward and grabbed his son's shoulder firmly.  
"Now listen here Alfred, just because Kian went out to do his thing doesn't make you any lesser than him. You both came from the same home reared by your mother and I both. I'm so proud of you son, you've kept this place running and even are turning a profit on her, you have a real love for cars and bikes and you've sought out a life doing that. I'm proud of you, i wouldn't be any prouder if you were famous, I'm happy that you're happy. things will settle into place in time. I'm sure you'll find yourself a good girl before long, a handsome devil like you, how could any girl resist?" he gawffs, Alfred looks up at his father a genuine smile creeping into his feature, His bright blue eyes wet with unshed tears. After a few moments he finally gained a voice, albeit one heavy with pride and love.  
"Thanks dad. I- I love you Pa, I really appreciate it..." Alfred trailed off, as the two men looked at each other, both with water smiles. Josey stood frozen in position at the scene, slowly she felt herself slide the knife back into her hip sheath. She already knew this wasn't a target anymore, as his eyes turned to her full force as she stepped out from her hiding place, she knew she wasn't going to be able to walk away either.  
"Oh, uh I'm sorry Miss, i hadn't seen you there. How can I help you?" He cleared his throat thickly as his father disappears into the garage part of the building.  
"Uh, I'm Josey, I-"  
"Josey.. you mean the girl with the cherokee? look doll im sorry but i can't offer any discounts or refunds, I've already told you-"  
"No, that's not why I'm here. I actually have a different idea," Alfred huffs in obvious agitation  
"I'm not in business to make deals dollface, so if hat's what your looking for,"  
"would you stop for two second and let me talk, im trying to ask you out grease ball. But if you don't want to then i'll just leave." Alfred's jaw slackens in the shock, and after a few moments of waiting, Josey turns to leave, smiling when she feels a hand grab hers.  
"No wait, I'm sorry. Please, let me make it up to you, I've a real ass," Josey turns to him, a serious expression crossing her features,  
"I expect dinner and a movie in compensation for this emotional turmoil," her face betrays her, lips turning up in a coy smile, he immediately relaxes.  
"A prudent negotiator, how about dinner under the stars, hand made by myself," Josey giggles.  
"You drive a hard bargain handsome, I accept. Oh, and find some time to lay low. I'd like you to be alive to take me out baby. The Notaku's are putting in their chips for your cute butt," Alfred sputters as she walks away,  
"Wait, what- how do you-" Josey turns on her heel, a sweet smile lighting her face  
"I was supposed to kill you baby, but I just couldn't do it. You were too adorable to off, I'll just have to figure out some way to save your ass before big bad boss man finds out i didn't do my job," She winks playfully before walking out the door as nonchalantly as she would if shed just told him she like the colour blue.  
"Well son, I never said you'd find the right one in the way you'd expect," The older man laughed loudly at his son's confusedly concerned expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya it'd be shit


End file.
